


Gift for The-Quirky-Unicorn :D

by 0_Alexx_0



Category: OC STUFF
Genre: Chaotic Christmas Tree Decorating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Alexx_0/pseuds/0_Alexx_0
Summary: When Uniquirk texts her friends at an ungodly hour with the suggestion of decorating xmas trees, will things go as planned??
Relationships: Not really any
Kudos: 2





	Gift for The-Quirky-Unicorn :D

**Author's Note:**

> Uni I hope you like this becAUSE I TRIED AND THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN THAT WASN'T HAZBIN HOTEL OR FNAF RELATED-
> 
> And I hope it's not too abrupt of an ending, I wasn't sure what to really add. But again I hope you like it :3

Dioptase awoke to his phone buzzing on the bed nearby. Who the hell was texting him at—he looked at the clock on the wall nearby—5AM?! The 21-year-old sighed in annoyance and picked up his phone, opening the text he’d received in the group Uniquirk had insisted she, Dioptase, Wonder and Sapphire make “in case of emergencies” (those “emergencies” _mostly_ being whenever the girl had a “fun” idea she’d drag them along to). “GUYS GUYS GUYS!” fuck, even reading her texts gave him a headache. “I just had a great idea!!!”

“Another one?” Wonder texted back. “The fuck is it this time?” “Since it’s December AND Christmastime, why don’t we have a Christmas-tree decorating contest!!!!”

“You woke us up to decorate T R E E S?!” Sapphire said. “I. NEED. MY. SLEEP. SCREW your tree.”

Dio chuckled. That didn’t sound like a bad idea. It’d been a while since he’d done anything fun like that anyway. “Yeah, sure, that sounds cool I guess,” he texted. “What time do you want us to be there????”

“ASAP!”

“GOODNIGHT!” Sapphire texted before going offline. “Ugh fine, is, like, 11-ish ASAP enough??” Wonder asked. “‘Cuz ik you’re not gonna leave us alone until we come over.” “Sure that’s fine!” Uniquirk texted back at an almost ungodly speed. “See you guys then!” with a yawn, Dioptase put his phone down and closed his eyes. A few seconds later though, his phone buzzed again, so he picked it up one last time. There was one last text from Uni. “Btw, what are you guys doing up so late? YOU NEED SLEEP.”

“BITCH YOU WOKE US UP-“ Sapphire replied.

The next morning, the trio arrived at Uniquirk’s house. Of course she was excited to see them. She’d also already either cut down or bought two Christmas trees with a box of ornaments beside them each. “Soooo…” Dio looked at the stuff Uni had set up. “All we have to do is decorate trees?” “EXACTLY!” Uni replied enthusiastically. “The prize for the best tree is the fruitcake I made in preparation for Christmas—,” Dio smiled and cut in with: “Well that sounds ni—,”

“—on Halloween!”

“Neeeever mind.

“What does the loser get? Or _not_ get?” Sapphire queried, rubbing his nails on his shirt. Uni’s grin widened. “Oh! I’m glad you asked!” she replied before pointing at a potted plant in the corner of the room. “You see that plant?” everyone looked at it. “Yeah,” Wonder replied, crossing his arms. “We—,” interrupting the once-imaginary man’s reply was Uni flicking her wand, making the plant burst into flames. She looked back at her friends, leaving the plant to smolder. “There’s no rules other than have fun and don’t steal other people’s decorations or else…” she giggled. “You’re automatically disqualified! May the best tree win!” she declared, not seeming to notice the worried looks on her friends’ faces.

“Uuuuh…yeah. G-good luck, guys. Wonder, I’m teaming up with you.” Dio said, side-stepping away from Uni. Sapphire frowned. “Why don’t YOU team with Uniquirk?!” he demanded. Wonder smirked smugly. “First come first serve, Sapphy.” He retorted back. Everyone got to their trees and the contest started. It was going well for a while until, of course, Uni and Sapphire’s team ran out of ornaments. Sapphire hummed in thought. Where could he get more…

Wait.

He looked over to Dioptase and Wonder. Wonder had left to probably raid Uni’s fridge, leaving poor, defenseless, _generous_ Dioptase to decorate by himself. He grinned and sauntered over. “Ooooh, Dio~,” he purred, tapping him on the shoulder. Dio turned to look at the other man. “Uh, what?” he asked. “I’m busy.” “Oh, I know, I know,” Sapphy replied. “But…I was just wondering, could I and Uni have a few of your ornaments?” Dio frowned. “Uni said we couldn’t take each other’s stuff, you know that.” “Yeah, yeah, but I’m _asking_ , aren’t I?” Sapphire batted his eyes. “It’s not _stealing_ if I ask, right~?”

Dio looked down at the box of ornaments he had. “…Wellll…”

“Pleeeease?”

“…O-okay, fine,” he finally replied. “But don’t take a lot—Wonder and I need those.” Sapphire nodded. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He said, waiting for Dio to turn his back. As soon as he did, Sapphire grabbed at least half of the décor in the box and hurried back over to his and Uni’s tree, where Uni was currently struggling to wrap a garland around it. Her eyes lit up when she saw the things her temporary partner was holding. “Where’d you get those?!” she exclaimed. Sapphire shrugged. “Just…found ‘em.” He replied, hanging a god-knows-how-old gingerbread man on a branch.

Wonder came back from the kitchen with a plateful of cold, suspiciously old pizza, but hey, what the hell, pizza’s pizza, no matter how old it is.

He looked down towards the box of ornaments, and froze for a moment. There weren’t that many ornaments on their tree, but…half the box was missing. “Uuuuh, Dio?” he said. “Where the fuck are the rest of our ornaments?” “Oh! Well, Sapphy asked me for some and I—,”

“You _GAVE_ him some?!”

“Y-yeah! Why?!”

“DIO!”

“What?!” Dio exclaimed. “What was I supposed to do?! NOT let him take a few?!” Wonder nodded. “YES!” he replied in disbelief, throwing his hand towards the pile of ashes that was once a fern. “Do you _not_ remember what Uniquirk did to that plant?! Our tree is gonna look like THAT! But—like—a bigger version!” Dio stepped back and looked at his and Wonder’s tree. “I don’t think it looks that bad…” he said. “Besides, I think Uni gave us too many ornaments anywa—,” Wonder took the tree and turned it around, showing the back of it which wasn’t decorated at _all_. Dio froze. “…Oh yeah,” he chuckled nervously. “Forgot about that.”

“ _Yeaaah! Y’did!_ ” Wonder squeaked back in a voice that screamed “YOU FUCKING DONKEY”. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t want the pizza anymore. It was probably a year old anyway. “Okay, _look_ , dumbass,” he said. “Act like nothing’s going on—I got a plan.” “What?” “Did I _NOT_ just say act like everything’s fine?!” “Alright! Alright! Jesus, sorry.” Dioptase declared before turning back to the tree. Wonder rolled his eyes and looked at Uni’s and Sapphire’s ornaments. They weren’t paying attention, so, carefully, using telekinesis, Wonder snatched four from their stash, breathing a sigh of relief afterwards when they didn’t notice.

“Alright, I got a few back.” He said quietly, hanging them on his and Dio’s tree. “Now, I know it’s Christmastime but _stop. Being. Generous. For. Five. Fucking. Minutes._ ”

“ _Okay_!” Dio hissed back, gathering a few things from the box by his feet. “Maybe if you want this fuckin’ tree to _win_ you should stop raiding Uni’s FRIDGE!”

“I WAS HUNGRY, OKAY?!”

This time Dio rolled his eyes.

Soon, the trees were done and Uni, who was the judge, which she added after everyone was done, ran back and forth from tree to tree, ooh-ing and ah-ing. Wonder glared at Sapphire, who had a smug look that screamed “I won and you lose”. “If that smug-ass won, ooooh,” Wonder shook his head. “We’re never gonna hear the end of it.” Dio nodded. “I know, and he’ll make _sure_ we don’t.” he replied. Uni stood between the trees for a few moments, looking at them before putting her hands together. “You’ve all got such pretty trees! But!” she exclaimed. “Unfortunately only one of them can win!”

Sapphire looked at Wonder and Dioptase, once again batting his lashes at them and smirking before looking back at Uni.

"So!" Uni put her hands together. "The winning tree isssss..."

She paused.

"...Dioptase and Wonder's!"

"WHAT?!" Sapphire exclaimed in disbelief. "But their tree looks like _shit_! It's barely even decorated!"

"Because you _took_ some of our ornaments, bitch!" Wonder snapped back, giving him the middle finger. "Suck it up, you lost!"

"That isn't fair! _I_ should be the winner! I have more ornaments than you!"

"You may have more ornaments, but we have more braincells!"

"YOU SON OF A--,"

"Sorry to interrupt!" Uniquirk exclaimed, stepping between the two teams. "But do you mind stepping back so no-one gets hurt?"

"Yeaaaah, that's probably a good idea." Dio replied as he and Wonder moved out of the way. Wonder smirked, watching as Sapphire pleaded for Uni to reconsider who the winner was. "I think we did a good job." he declared. Dio nodded as Sapphy's tree burst into flames. "Yep, me, too." he replied. "But uh...we're giving that fruitcake to the birds, right?"

"Oh, yeah, totally."


End file.
